


the to-do list

by ndnickerson



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: College, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Frottage, Hickeys, Library Sex, Marking, Safer Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, otpmusings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndnickerson/pseuds/ndnickerson
Summary: Nancy's only recently started at Emerson, but she has a lot to catch up on with Ned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [otpmusings](http://otpmusings.tumblr.com/post/145266443968): Person A gives Person B a hickey and B loves having it so much they get sad when it starts to fade, begging Person A to give them another.  
> This story was originally published elsewhere. If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving feedback! I appreciate it.

Ned wasn't sure how many hours he had spent at the Emerson library. It was open late, and it was full of study carrels, collaborative rooms, and a massive collection of books. He could smell the coffee sold at the small shop on the other side of the main circulation desk; business there was steady, especially close to exams.

He was ready to head back to the Omega house, though. As part of his work-study responsibilities, he was serving as a tutor, and the freshman he had been helping had needed _a lot_ of help with his essay. Ned stifled a yawn as he shoved a few rainbow-hued pens into his messenger bag. He'd had a long day, between classes, grabbing hasty meals, practice, and two back-to-back tutoring sessions. It was definitely time for some relaxing on the couch, an ice-cold beer in one hand and his other on Nancy's shoulder.

Nancy. God, he missed her. They hadn't been able to see each other for a couple of days, thanks to his schedule and a case she was investigating. His bed was starting to feel too damn empty without her.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out. _Still tutoring?_

 _Just finished up,_ he replied. A pair of freshmen walked by, one of them pushing thick-framed glasses up his nose. Maybe he could buy a cup of coffee on his way out. Nancy liked the frosted sugar cookies they sold there; he could pick one up for her too, if they weren't sold out, and if he could track her down. If he didn't have some homework to finish up, he would gladly have volunteered to help her out with a stakeout or clue-finding mission.

Ned had just pushed his chair back when another group of students passed--and then Nancy was walking toward him. She wore a denim miniskirt and a preppy red polo; her reddish-gold hair was in a high ponytail. She was already grinning when he looked up into her eyes. He couldn't stop himself from grinning too.

"Have time for another session, Mr. Nickerson?"

Ned raised his eyebrows. "Depends. What did you have in mind, Miss Drew?"

She pulled out the chair beside him and propped her elbow on the table, her chin in her hand. "Human anatomy," she murmured, her blue eyes glowing as she gazed at him.

He leaned in close to her. She smelled like something light and floral, and her skin was luminous. "Mmm. Any specific concentration? Like... human sexuality?"

She chuckled. "I'll never turn down a refresher in that," she said with a grin. "But, to be honest..." She reached up and drew the collar of her shirt away from her neck a few inches. The fading bruise of a hickey was shadowed there.

He could vividly remember giving it to her that weekend. When she had realized what he was doing, she had squirmed and squealed and begged him to stop, but she had been laughing and he hadn't stopped. And then... well, his kisses hadn't stopped there.

"I'm actually kinda sad that it's going away," she murmured.

"Oh?"

She nodded. "I like that people can look at it and they know who put it there. They know whose girl I am." She touched his knee briefly.

Ned's internal temperature spiked, and he had to force himself not to look down at her hand. "Well, I think this might require some intense individual study," he said, somehow keeping his voice even and casual. "Want to go with me to a carrel, maybe...?"

He had never told her that he'd idly fantasized about this a hundred times, easily. They reached a quiet, deserted corner of the stacks, and as soon as he didn't sense anyone else around, he slid his hand under her shirt and rested it against the small of her back. She giggled, casting a glance back at him.

"Tell me you're naked under that skirt."

She raised her eyebrows. "Ned Nickerson," she murmured as they went into a carrel together. "We are _not_ having sex in the library."

His face fell, and he started working on tamping down his arousal. He opened his mouth, but didn't know what to say, and settled on "Sorry."

She gestured for him to sit down in the study chair, then straddled his lap. Ned's eyebrows shot practically up to his hairline. "We're having sex in your bed," she told him, her lips brushing his earlobe, her hips flush against his. She combed her fingers through his hair as he put his arms around her, shifting his hips to give her a better angle for whatever she wanted to do. Maybe she didn't want to have sex here, but this definitely felt very related.

"So... are we in my bed right now?"

Nancy laughed. He could feel the vibration of it in his own chest, she was pressed so tight against him. "We're in the library."

"Where I'm getting very close to having a _massive_ hard-on for you." He kissed her neck, then flicked his tongue against it. She moaned softly, and when she pressed against him through his jeans, he moaned too.

"Mmm." She settled herself against him, her breasts pressing against him, and Ned slid his hand under her shirt again.

"Are you sure no one--is gonna come back here?"

"Pretty sure," he admitted. "I mean, unless we rig up some construction signs..."

He could tell from the way she stiffened that she was considering it. Then she slumped against him again as he nipped at her earlobe. "Maybe next time," she murmured.

It was Ned's turn to chuckle. "Oh, so there'll be a next time?"

She pulled back to look at him. "Of course," she said. "We have a lot of college experiences to get through, handsome."

He grinned. "So what else is on your to-do list?"

"Other than get felt up in the stacks..." She tapped her chin. "I mean, what are your feelings on a drunken striptease?"

Ned immediately became serious. "With or without an audience?"

"Without...?" She tilted her head. "Pub crawls, doing the walk of shame, pulling all nighters, fleeing a party when the cops show up..."

He unfastened the clasp of her bra, watching her face to see if her expression turned to one of disapproval. It didn't. "Speaking of all-nighters, how did your test go?"

She made a derisive sound and shrugged. "All stuff I knew when I was fifteen? Thanks to Dad. We have a quiz tomorrow..."

"And you--did you want to study together?"

She raised her eyebrow. "But we are studying," she murmured, then reached down and began to unfasten his pants. Ned was about to push her loosened bra above her breasts, but he let out his breath in a soft sigh at the feel of her hands on him.

"Are we..."

"You seemed uncomfortable."

"And this seemed like the best way to deal with it?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"You seem uncomfortable too," Ned murmured, shoving her bra up. When the heel of his hand grazed her nipple, he could feel that it was already hard; it showed peaked through the smooth fabric of her top.

He wanted to ask her where she wanted to stop, or if she had changed her mind; then he slid his hands under her skirt and figured out she was wearing a thong. "Mmmm, Nan," he groaned, and she was moaning quietly, gasping as she rubbed against his newly exposed cock.

"Did you forget why we're here?"

"Hell no," he replied, so fast that she laughed.

"Hickey."

"You really want another one? You weren't just playing?"

"I wasn't playing." She released a long sigh. Her lashes were low, and through the thin fabric of her incredibly tiny underwear, he could feel that she was aroused too.

"Babe--grab my wallet."

He arched and she found his wallet, and that provoked its own set of thrilling sensations. He quickly flipped it open and found the foil packet containing a condom.

"We're not having sex in the library."

"This is just in case we change our minds," he replied, tossing it on the desk behind her. He snaked his hand under her shirt to fondle her breast and hard nipple as he cupped her jaw in the other, sucking at the side of her neck. She whimpered, and Ned groaned against her neck as she shoved her own skirt up, bunching it around her waist, and ground against his cock.

"Such a boy scout," she moaned. "Mmmmm..."

He could tell that she wanted to pull away, but he made sure she had a good, prominent hickey before he pulled back. Maybe she would never want another one... but he hoped not. She slowly brought her head back up to gaze into his eyes, a dreamy, almost dazed expression on her face, and her fingers were in his hair again, her other hand on his shoulder, wrapped around him to keep him close.

"Nan," he breathed. Her hips had stilled their rocking when he had pulled back, and if she hadn't said so many times that they definitely _weren't_ going to do this, he would have shifted them so that she was seated at the very edge of the carrel desk, tugged the string of her thong aside or, better yet, ripped it in two...

By slow degrees, she seemed to wake; they were shrouded in silence, the scent of musty paper and long-dried glue drifting over them. They were awake and his bare erection was snug between her thighs. He wanted her so much that his heart ached with it.

She reached up and gingerly traced the edge of the wet red hickey on her neck. Then she leaned forward and kissed him hard, her tongue sliding against his. He growled deep in his throat and shifted her weight so he could press her against the lip of the desk, pin her there--

And then she began to nuzzle her way down his neck, trailing kisses. Ned pushed his hands under the hem of her skirt, the small bit of it still preserving her modesty, and slid his fingers beneath the slender strings of her thong, his fingertips gliding against the smooth warm flesh of her upper thighs.

She licked the side of his neck, then kissed it, with a long lingering press of her open mouth. He cupped her very nearly bare ass, his thumbs hooked under the triangle of thin cotton over her crotch, and then chuckled as he realized what she was doing. She was giving him a hickey too.

He parted the lips of her sex with his thumbs and she groaned, releasing an almost guttural sound as she shifted her weight and began to rock against him again. He let her suck on his neck; as much as he loved the idea of marking her as his, he was even more turned on by this. He loved being hers. He loved that his senior year at Emerson, she was finally here with him. Maybe she knew everything she was supposed to be learning in her criminal justice classes, but she was here with him.

Every step, every intimacy between them felt like they were drawing closer to something. He was afraid, just yet, to put a name to it. He was too afraid that closing his fingers would mean losing what he could never truly hold. Two years ago they hadn't been ready, but now...

"Fuck," she choked, her hips jolting as he cupped her breast, fondling her hard nipple. She ground against him again, deliberate and firm. "Where-- _shit._ "

He resisted the urge to say anything when she fumbled behind her and found the condom from his wallet. Making quiet sounds of impatience, she managed to tear open the wrapper and roll it onto him with a few flicks of her wrist.

Then she looked up into his face, and he realized that he was probably wearing more than a hint of a self-satisfied smirk. "Uh-huh," she muttered.

"We are not having sex in the library," he parroted back to her, making absolutely no move to stop her.

She raised her eyebrows, her fingers still wrapped around his erection.

"We are making hot, sweet, _dirty_ love in the library," he told her, half-standing and propping her on the carrel desk, her knees spread wide on either side of his hips. She gazed up at him, her lips reddened and shining a little, parted as she gasped for breath. She released him and reached back, bracing herself, her shirt clinging to her half-bare breasts, outlining the hard tips of her nipples as she searched his face.

He lowered himself, feeling a thrill all the way down his spine as he moved into position, as she brought her heels up to rest on the desk too. For an instant, she looked nervous and so innocent, so sweet. Then he touched her between her parted thighs, tugging the arousal-dampened string of her panties to the side, and her lashes fluttered down.

"Yes," she sighed.

And then he moved inside her, and they were whole.


End file.
